<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poison by M_S_DARK_ANGEL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297934">Poison</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_S_DARK_ANGEL/pseuds/M_S_DARK_ANGEL'>M_S_DARK_ANGEL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Baby Doll!Niffty, Detective!Husk, Florist AU, Harley Quinn!Angel, Husk has no idea what he signed up for, M/M, More tags to be added, Poison Ivy!Alastor, The Batman/Hazbin Hotel the Server kinda asked for</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_S_DARK_ANGEL/pseuds/M_S_DARK_ANGEL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea that I may or may not have started on the RadioHusk server...<br/>What if our beloved characters from Hazbin Hotel, was in the Batman Universe? What if Alastor was being Alastor and also runs a florist?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor &amp; Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor &amp; Husk &amp; Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust &amp; Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust &amp; Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Husk &amp; Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Misha: With many thanks to the RadioHusk server for helping me churn this out when I was stuck.<br/>And Also, I have a lot more where this comes from!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Misha: This was a random idea that spawned from the RadioHusk server and I may or may not have started it. *Cackles from the Void*<br/>Husk`s P.O.V:</p><p> </p><p>Chapter One.<br/>The Florist.</p><p> </p><p>In plain clothes and a nondescript car, I hummed as we drove down a particularly nice part of Gotham, my colleague/best friend Mimzy quietly sang to her current favourite song on the radio. Today was a quiet day, unsurprising as it was three in the afternoon, Mimzy stopped the car and looked at me with a grin.<br/>‘Let`s go see that cute florist again! He seemed to really like you, maybe you could ask him out!’ she said excitedly, I groaned, I really didn`t want to see anybody, nevermind that damn sketchy florist...but Mim was not having it and really wanted to go in there, damn the consequences.<br/>‘...Ugh, fine. But only because you wanna go.’ I huffed as we got out of the car and walked across the pavement. I glared balefully at the storefront, and the skulked into the shop with Mimzy close behind, a tinkling chime signified our entry when we entered and began looking around at all the fucking plants and flowers. A tall blonde in eye-searing pink holding a huge bouquet of pink and blue flowers walked past us.<br/>‘Thanks again, see-ya Smiles!’ Pinkie shouted, before leaving. I watched him leave, wondering how the fuck somebody could wear that much fucking pink. I turned back around was face-to-face with the fucking Florist. I fucking yelped and lurched back to get away.<br/>‘Hello! Welcome to Back To The Fuchsia! What can I help you with, my dear?’ the Florist asked, I shrugged and locked my grey eyes with scarlet ones...paired with a sharp grin, pitch black hair that shone green in the light and caramel skin, he was quite the looker, I ain`t gonna lie. He dusted off his black trousers and red waistcoat.<br/>‘Just looking.’ I grunted, willing down a blush, Jeez, why`s it so warm in here! Mimzy, bless her, suddenly piped up at the other side of the shop, Florist paused and looked at me over his shoulder.<br/>‘The name`s Alastor. Cher.~’ Florist- no, Alastor said with, a smile…fuck, he`s so cute! I watched him go help Mim with picking a potted plant, then I tried not to stare at his arse. I failed. I told Mim that I`ll be waiting outside, and got out of there away from Alastor. Once I was outside, I lit a cigarette and took a deep pull of nicotine. I wasn't expecting him to be damn attractive…damn my pan arse! I was pulled out of my thoughts by Mim leaving the shop with a cheery goodbye and I followed her to the car. <br/>'What did you get?' <br/>'Geraniums. And some plant food. I saw you checking him out.' I took the pink flower pot from her so she was able to steer the car properly, and watched the flower shop shrink in the mirror.<br/>‘There`s something not quite right about him...and did you see the size of that tree in the corner, near the desk?’ I said, staring at the pink petals, Mim hummed in response.<br/>I then decided to keep a close eye on Alastor…somethings not quite right with him. I informed Mim for my plan to keep a close eye on him, so she wouldn`t worry as to where I`ve been.<br/>Two months later… <br/>It's been two months and I have so many questions. I saw him washing what looked like blood off his shop wall with a hose and waved at people passing by, when I questioned them, they`re totally calm and brush the question off! I checked his background and I found nothing from four years prior to the florist opening, it`s like he popped out of nowhere! Not to mention all of the damn flirting...it`s such a mess, my crush fuckin exploded into something terrible…I sound like a teenage girl! <br/>'Darling!' Speak of the Devil. I turned around and was greeted by his stupidly cute face. <br/>'Yes, Alastor? Gonna tell me what you`re hiding in your greenhouse?' I ground out, Al snorted and held out a brown paper bag, I cautiously took it and looked inside. The fuckin twink made me sandwiches! <br/>'Just plants in there, sweetheart. I made you roast pork sandwiches, for when you get hungry!' Alastor smiled at me, I felt my heart beat a little faster. Shit. he always makes the best food.<br/>'Ohh, you`re just fattening me up now, aren`t you?' <br/>'Well, you are quite the scrumptious specimen of a man!' and with that said, the fuckin twink flounced off, the little shit! My face was on fire, I needed to calm down, shit, he`s so damn flirty and I don`t know what to do with him! Fuck it, I'm going to fluster him for a change! I chased after him and grabbed him. <br/>'You are such a damn tease, Al.' I told him, hugging him from behind, I held him tightly to stop him from turning around, he tensed as I fully pressed against him.<br/>'Husker?' <br/>'Stop teasing me, unless you want me to do something about it.' I muttered in his ear, resting my chin on his shoulder. Al made a small squeak as I got a little brave and gently rubbed my hands on his arms. <br/>'What if I want you to do something about it?' Alastor said softly, I let go of him in surprise, the twink turned around and hugged me tightly around my neck. I sighed softly and stroked his hair…it`s so soft like silk. <br/>'Hmm…what do you want me to do to you?' I asked him, grabbing and gently kissing the back of his gloved hand. It's too late…I think I`ve fallen for him… <br/>'A-ah, come to my house later, I will let you do whatever you want to me then.' He breathes out, nuzzles his face into my chest and smiles sweetly at me, his dark red eyes practically glowing at me and handing me a key to get in.<br/>'Okay, meet you at the shop?' I said, walking him to said shop, not letting go of his hand...I`ve always wondered why he`s always wearing gloves and turtle-necked shirts, I guess I`ll find out soon enough. I spent the next two hours trying and failing to distract myself by doing random things around my house, tidying up the flat, watering all thirteen of my plants and flowers, and the baby cactus that sits in the bathroom, then changing clothes several times. <br/>I glance at the clock, it`s time. I leave and locked up the flat, and make my way down to Al`s florist ten minutes away...it took no time at all, I looked up at the damn pun of a sign, took a deep breath, unlocked the door and walked in. <br/>'Al? It's me, Husk.' I called into the shop, it was weird to be in here at night. I walked further in, closing and locking the door behind me and walking through the entire shop until I got to a door that I was never allowed through, it was wooden and had flowers and ivy? Carved in it. This was the last room, so I turned the handle and walked into the GreenHouse.<br/>‘Al? Are you here? It`s me, Husk…’ I called out, only to freeze in shock: Alastor was stood, surrounded by plants and wearing a very familiar outfit, his skin was green and his eyes and hair were a vibrant red like blood, he was wearing a tunic of leaves and vines, all in shades of orange and red...and I have never seen something as beautiful as him in my life.<br/>‘Ahh, Husker my dear, glad you could you could make it!’ he chirped, dancing over to me and stopping a foot away, an excited expression on his face. I blinked and stared at the twink.<br/>‘Don`t you “Husker” me, you little shit! You`re Poison, and you didn`t fuckin tell me!’ I growled, running my hands through my dark brown hair in exasperation.<br/>‘I...you`re an officer! I thought you would arrest me, or worse...never speak to me again!’ my twink cried out, waving his hand around. A vine crawled? Slithered? Over his shoulder and handed him something, I lit a cigarette to calm my nerves.<br/>‘...Fair enough...you`re lucky you`re cute.’ I conceded, Al handed me a syringe with a happy hum. I looked at him in confusion, he smiled and stepped closer<br/>‘It is a vaccine! So we can touch, without you being in danger of being poisoned!’ I stared and the vaccine in my hand and carefully pushed it into a vein, then pushed the plunger down, it took a few seconds to kick in, then I passed out. <br/>An unknown amount of time later, I woke up. I found myself in a bed of the softest material I have ever been on, still in the clothes that I wore to meet Al-shit! I sat bolt upright, and looked at my hands: look the same, a vine helpfully held a mirror in front of me: face is still the same..good. The door swung open, Al came in putting his wig on a stand and wiped the make-up off of his face, his shoes, jacket and gloves was carefully put away.<br/>‘Darling! You gave me quite the scare! How are you feeling?’ he asked me, sitting on the edge of the bed, I yawned a little and smiled at him.<br/>‘I feel great! How long was I out?’ I said, yawning and stretching. Al offered me a vine of grapes, which I ate.<br/>‘About 8 hours, are you needed at work today?’<br/>‘Nope, today`s my day off. Did the serum work?’ At his answering nod, I seized him around the waist and kissed the little twink breathless...I`ve been waiting months for this! I felt his slim fingers tangling into my hair and his legs wrapping around my hips.<br/>‘I`ve been waiting so long to just touch you.’ Al panted as he pulled away to breathe, I pulled my shirt off and started undoing his buttons...as soon as the dress shirt was removed I gently traced over faded scars, and kissed him softly.<br/>‘You`re perfect...absolutely perfect.’ I told him, he smiled and giggled a little before hugging me tightly, I don`t want this to end… <br/>We don`t leave that room for hours...I stumbled out in just my boxers and Al fast asleep in the bed, in my hunt for a drink, I found myself in some kind of lab. Picking up a dark red book, I opened it to see sketches of particularly terrifying plants. Nope. I shut it and put the book down, looking around I saw plants that looked like something out of a monster book and loose papers with equations and formulas written on them.<br/>‘It`s too early for this shit…’ I muttered, walking out of the room and found a medium-sized kitchen. Finally. I filled the kettle with water and switched it on to boil, while getting mugs and coffee out, and finding milk in the fridge. I walked back, carefully making sure that not a drop was spilled and soon found myself in the bedroom, the door shut behind me with a snap.<br/>‘Minou?’ Al said, sitting up with a yawn, I gave him a quick kiss and handed him his cup: it had “Oh Deer” written on it, while mine said: “For Fox`s Sake!”, fuckin puns.<br/>‘Hey Al, I made you coffee.’ he beamed at me and took a long pull of coffee, I smiled at the happy noise he made as he drank it. <br/>'Merci minou!' Such a sappy brat, I love him so much, I tell him and he flushes, squeaks and hides his face. <br/>'Husker! I love you too!' came his muffled reply, I took his mug and put our drinks on the table and kissed the breath out of him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>